<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>下午四点（卜洋） by wenV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678317">下午四点（卜洋）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV'>wenV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>木子洋视角，be感极强，但是是he。<br/>回到过去，一切是否会不一样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>卜凡/木子洋</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>下午四点（卜洋）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下午四点的北京，像我和你在坤音第一次拍摄宣传片时那么冷。<br/>
为什么非要这么难堪？约见黑粉发律师函，还是我的粉丝。你卜凡真他妈没心，怎么？要复出了？拉拉扯扯，缠缠绵绵，够了，我他妈也觉得恶心。<br/>
卜凡，你真不是人。自己一声不响的就走，非要闹得不欢而散。我也不怎么样，我不知道要完成梦想要付出这么多，甚至包括你。<br/>
我们什么时候分手的？不，应该说什么时候在一起的。<br/>
记得我们一起唱过亲密爱人，晚上在北服的校园里偷偷牵手，在狭小逼仄的寝室内拥抱亲吻，在当初坤音二楼的厕所里互相抚摸。当初练习时我总疼哭，看个电影也要靠你身上摸眼泪，还总是生病，你那时候还会抚摸我因输液被扎青的手背，我害怕螃蟹，你还会剥好了给我吃。我现在已经不会在练习时哭了，看电影也习惯一个人看了，也很少生病了，螃蟹我也会自己剥了，我已经习惯了。<br/>
我们是学长和学弟，我们是山东老乡，我们是坤音娱乐员工，我们是bc221，我们是坤音四子，我们是oner，我们是亲密怪人。<br/>
四点了，我来了，早该解决了，你也许不想见我，但是我来了，四月了还是那么冷。<br/>
我看见你了，好像和当初没什么两样，还是个傻瓜。<br/>
……<br/>
你走到了我的面前，我还要抬头看你，我一点都不喜欢抬头看人。<br/>
“你怎么来了？”<br/>
“我去哪和你有关吗？”我也不知道为什么，偏要怼你一句。<br/>
“木子洋，有意思吗？”<br/>
“没意思。”我低着头，我一点也不想看你。<br/>
“呵。”话不投机半句多，你不再理我，也对，你又不是卜凡凡，也不是小凡，你是卜凡。<br/>
权当我是空气，我看见那个黑粉了，长的还挺漂亮。<br/>
剩下的我不记得了，我也不想记得，我不知道有多少人拍到了我，我也不在乎。结束了，彻底结束了，电影也要落幕了，在我人生里那个叫卜凡凡的男生不在了，我的小凡也不在了。<br/>
……<br/>
我突然倍感头痛，一睁眼，看见了熟悉的地方，在坤音宿舍，床头还是那个熟悉的毒鸡汤屏障，一张小床放下两个大高个，睡得真的难受，但是紧紧贴在一起的肌肤倍感温暖。<br/>
“怎么了，哥哥？”你抱着我，满脸的担心。<br/>
“卜凡凡，小凡，卜凡……”我抱着你，控制不住的掉眼泪，当初的我果然太脆弱了。<br/>
“哥哥，怎么还哭了？”我感觉到你轻轻拍我的后背，我哭的更厉害了，妈的，我可真没骨气。<br/>
“哥哥，做恶梦了？”他的话语里全是担忧。<br/>
“小凡，做吗？”我抬头看他，眼睛哭的跟个桃儿似的。<br/>
“啊？小弟和老岳还在呢！”<br/>
“做不做？”<br/>
……<br/>
操，真他妈的疼。<br/>
“小凡，别走。”<br/>
“我不走。”<br/>
你他妈就会骗人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>